Deserving
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: One-Shot: Even the most perfect couples fight, but even the most perfect couples have trouble working it out. Zelloyd


**Gosh, lame title.**

**This was a spur of the moment fanfic I guess. So it probably won't be as good as the others(if assuming my others were good at all???)**

**Takes place in spin-off sequel!!**

**-------------------**

"**Deserving"**

**By ShadowYin-Yang**

* * *

Everything wasn't just awkward, it was uncomfortable beyond what they can handle.

Raine did her best to stay out of the problem because it was not her business even if she is concerned. It's the fact that whatever she does, she knows it won't change anything so she buries her nose in a book when she can.

Regal shared the same thoughts as Raine but he throws in the occasional advice. Though it's been 2 days and he thought at this point, there's nothing he can do help.

Presea thought this whole thing was silly and immature. She was the only one that doesn't seemed effected by the extreme amount of tension that rose.

Colette, at first, was completely oblivious to the whole thing but caught on a day later and grew quite concerned. She talked to both parties but everyone had to start holding her back as they believe her interference is making things worse.

Sheena, at first, believed it was stupid but around the time Colette caught on, Sheena just got annoyed. It was extremely uncomfortable to travel around in the middle of a big fat tension-filled-silent-fight!

Genis was worried, but only for one person. He was the only one that sided with someone but did his best not to voice that out loud and make things even worse.

Marta was uncomfortable because of the silent tension but was downright confused. She distracts herself by talking with Tenebrae(who apparently was the only one that didn't care at all).

Emil…Emil wasn't just uncomfortable, he was sad. All the love that he loved seeing between these two people was suddenly gone and replaced by anger. He looked up to their relationship but if this kept up…there won't be a relationship! He wanted to help so badly but upon seeing Colette try to help, it just didn't seem like a good idea.

Everyone did their best to hold a conversation so an awkward silence won't come up but even that was hard. It was hard to carry on their normal routine when everything isn't 'normal.' Such as: Zelos not talking at all. No flirting or making fun of Sheena. No bragging about himself or picking on Genis. Nothing…he's downright silent. Sheena felt odd for not having a reason to smack Zelos around at least 5 times a day.

Another thing that makes this completely abnormal for everyone is: Lloyd being equally silent. His curiosity died and made no comment on anything. Genis is the only one he talks to more than everyone else but even that's not much.

It was the 3rd day since this all started and it was another day of travel. But this apparently was Sheena's limit. She stopped in her tracks and let out a frustrated scream, gaining the attention of everyone.

"I can't take it anymore!!! Can you two just grow up and APOLOGIZE to each other about whatever it is you fought about?!" she nearly shrieked. Zelos, who walked near the front of the group simply stared in front of him again with his arms crossed. Lloyd, who walked near the back also with his arms folded, kept staring at Sheena but made no comment.

"Seriously guys! Can you two PLEASE make up and go have some crazy make-up sex or something when we get to the next inn!? You're killing us!!!"

Half the group started blushing from that…

"Maybe I'll apologize once I get the apology I need," Lloyd commented and looked away. Zelos tense up and restrained himself from turning around to see Lloyd because he knows that will only make him more angry.

"Maybe you'll get the apology you need if I get the apology I deserve!" Zelos hissed.

Sheena let out another scream and she stomped to the front of the group to lead them to the closest town.

Emil grew more timid…he never thought the most perfect couple he ever came across could have such a big fight, whatever it was. He was so afraid to approach either Lloyd or Zelos when it was so easy after he got to know them. Not to mention…since this fight started, Emil had a harder time keeping Ratatosk in him…

**--------------**

The group finally made it to a small town and when they got to the inn, Zelos decided to help make the rooms cheaper since the person at the desk was a woman. He turned on the charm but everyone in the group can tell his flirting was not his usual mainly due to the fact that Zelos seemed a bit too serious…

Apparently, Lloyd was one of those people in the group that thought so because as soon as they started down the hallway to their rooms, Lloyd walked up to Zelos and landed a hard punch on the red-headed chosen.

"What the hell, Lloyd?!" Zelos bellowed while holding his face but Lloyd made no comment and entered one of the random rooms they got and slammed it so hard they wouldn't be surprised if the whole inn heard.

"Fine! Be immature!" Zelos shouted and imitated those actions and chose the room farthest from Lloyd.

"You know, I have half a mind to lock those two in a closet until they work it out!"

All eyes landed on the blonde who stood with an impatient look at his face.

"Ratatosk?" Marta placed herself in front of him to be sure but it was, "Where's Emil?!"

"Eh pipe down! I'll be gone to rest soon but those two are really irritating me! I will break down both their doors to find out what they're fighting about!" When Ratatosk took two steps towards Zelos's room, as it was the closest, everyone reached out to grab him to prevent him from having to owe the inn any money.

After calming Ratatosk down and having Emil back, everyone took the day off and explored the town, leaving Lloyd and Zelos by themselves as they had enough of the tension already.

Marta pulled Emil along as they went shopping and asked Emil to synthesis something nice for her. When he said yes, she looked at all the options. It wasn't until she decided on what she wanted that she found Emil was gone.

* * *

Ratatosk located the window that lead into Lloyd's room and forced the it open, not caring that he broke the lock, and quickly pulled part the curtains. Lloyd immediately got up from the bed and went into a fighting stance but he lowered it when he saw it was only Emil…well Ratatosk upon closer inspection. Said-blonde climbed in as Lloyd sheathed his swords.

"Something I can help you with…Ratatosk?" Lloyd asked with a tired and slightly cracked-voice. Ratatosk glared at him, about to yell at the top of his lungs about what the hell is this stupid couple fighting about, but he couldn't. He wasn't sure if it was the Emil-part of him that stopped him, well it better be, but he couldn't bring himself to yell. Lloyd looked tired with reddish eyes and had a clearly tear-stained face that he tried to hide when he heard someone messing with his window…and apparently that was pitiful enough for Ratatosk, or Emil inside him.

"Ugh…I knew should've went to the stupid chosen first!" Ratatosk rubbed his head and turned to the window again.

"Um…"

"Forget it! I won't tell anyone!" Ratatosk barked, not bothering to hear what Lloyd had to say, and retreated out the window. Lloyd in turn went to close the window and curtains…though he should pay for the window repairs before they leave. He let out a sigh before a tear slid down his face and he went back to the bed to let himself fall on it. He just couldn't believe it. Zelos wasn't just flirting, he was flirting hard, while they're fighting! Lloyd never felt more betrayed! Everyone knows he doesn't mind when Zelos flirts around because he knows Zelos will never stray. But to do something like that in the middle of their fighting was just plain wrong…

* * *

Ratatosk repeated his work with Zelos's window but when he got into Zelos's room he found one extra person.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ratatosk exclaimed and he went to the door to open it, "Get out before I make you!" he threatened to the girl that was with Zelos on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing, Emil?! I mean…are you Ratty or Emil?" Zelos asked after he jumped out of bed and the girl scurried out. Ratatosk slammed the door and locked it right after.

"…I guess you're not Emil," Zelos concluded and folded his arms. Ratatosk was only glad nothing happened between Zelos and that most-likely-a-prostitute-or-slut in this room before he got here since they were both fully clothed.

"Okay, normally I would not care about you pathetic creatures' personal lives but…you're possibly the worst lover that ever existed!"

Zelos raised a brow but didn't feel anything, as he's got height over Emil/Ratatosk and thus couldn't take him as seriously as he was supposed to.

"And you think you have the right to say that?"

"Yes!" Ratatosk exclaimed, "Your stupid fighting makes fighting monsters harder because you two won't cooperate! Not just with each other, but everyone else! Not only that…" Ratatosk bent over, gasping for breath,

"L-Lloyd is a great person…" Emil got out, "And you hurt him!"

When the blonde stood up straight again, Ratatosk rubbed his head.

"Ugh! Let me handle this!" Ratatosk shouted to himself, "Point being, pretty-boy: You're the worst lover that could ever exist! Even I fail to see why someone like Lloyd would be with someone like you!"

"You're not one to judge," Zelos sneered, "You don't know me like Lloyd. No one does so why don't you _both_ leave and let me and Lloyd settle this ourselves?"

"Isn't that a little hard if you two refuse to speak with each other?!" It was Emil again in which gave Zelos a surprise since he rarely yells, "At least…At least Lloyd tried to speak with you in the beginning! But you ignored him!"

"Whoa, whoa, come on, Emil. I was mad! Well I still am but…he just hit me! You saw!"

"Zelos! You deserved it! You were flirting with that girl! AND you had a girl in your room!" Emil shouted and he was tempted to hit him,

"I always flirt with girls! And I needed comfort! I wasn't actually going to do anything!"

Emil, though it was probably Ratatosk controlling the body, pointed to the side table drawer where Zelos's money laid.

"…Let's overlook that…" Zelos murmured and scratched the back of his head, "You're not going to tell Lloyd right?"

"You still deserved to be hit! You made Lloyd cry! And I really think I should tell him! But…I won't! I won't be the one to make him more upset! But I still hope he dumps you!" Emil had tears welling up in his eyes as well though he wasn't sure why…oh yeah: the one couple he looked up to just fell apart in front of him. The young knight walked past Zelos and left through the window, officially giving up on the Chosen.

However, Emil didn't realized he got through to Zelos at 'You made Lloyd cry!' part…

* * *

Zelos raised a hand to knock on the door before him but instead sighed, as he couldn't bring himself to do it when he heard attempts of trying to contain sniffling and hiccupping on the other side…

His throat dried up and his brain went blank. Zelos almost went into a state of panic for not knowing what to do or how to do it.

**---------**

Zelos couldn't sleep that night either…he couldn't stop thinking about what Lloyd and Genis would be talking about since they started a sharing a room since the fight started. His stomach twisted and turned at the thought that Lloyd was pouring his problems and feelings to someone else! Sure Lloyd and Genis are best friends but still! Zelos wanted nothing more than to puke that night…

When morning followed, Lloyd came straight up to him and said: "I'm sorry I hit you…"

But Zelos was beyond tired. It took him about a minute for that to register into his head but by then, Lloyd was dragged away by Genis. Zelos barely kept up to what people were talking about as he dragged himself with the group. He felt dizzy and had a huge migraine; it didn't help knowing Lloyd apologized for something he clearly deserved and now the guilt was being piled up. He wanted to apologize first thing in the morning too and with a bunch of flowers but that plan was put on hold for obvious reasons.

Not only that, Emil was practically clinging to Lloyd to try and cheer the twin blade user up who was doing a pretty darn good job of hiding his true feelings. If Zelos didn't know better, he never would be able to tell Lloyd shed a few tears yesterday.

Though as Zelos waited for an opportunity to apologize, he couldn't help but feel a simple apology wasn't enough(even with flowers). He was still at a loss for words on what to say and the last thing he wanted was to say something completely wrong since having pain throbbing in your head is bound to make one not think straight.

Still, Zelos thought he was going to get his opportunity when the group took a break but nope! Emil is still hanging around Lloyd! Zelos groaned and his migraine got worse. He followed the two and watched them sit by the river to talk. Emil will have to leave sometime considering Marta is getting irritated from being ignored. So Zelos waited and leaned against a tree, just waiting for the sounds of Emil moving.

There was no denying to himself that he loved Lloyd. He loves him more than he could ever love himself or the world or his life. Even if he sucks at expressing that…

So when anything, besides this stupid fight that caused it, is going threaten this relationship, Zelos will pick up on it. So when he caught a certain set of words coming from the blonde's mouth, Zelos was ready to kill and took out his sword without thinking…

**-------------------**

"Just dump him…"

"What?" Lloyd looked to the blonde, who had a sudden change of tone, who also glanced back for a second before staring at the river before him again.

"I said just dump him," Ratatosk repeated, "He's not worth your time nor does he even deserve you. I've seen many things in my lifetime and he's just another one of those scum of the planet. At least your show some potential of beings something different...You should at least think about it."

Though before Lloyd could even comment on that, the earth shot up and Ratatosk noticed it just in time so that the spikes from the ground didn't impale him. Though he still couldn't move fast enough so he was instead sent into the air and landed on his back.

"Emil! I mean-Ratatosk! Are you alright?" Lloyd asked with concern when he scrambled to his feet to check on the blonde that was almost stabbed from a Grave attack.

"Ugh, fine," he replied and stood up without Lloyd's offered help and quickly took out his sword, "Hey! You wanna make something out of this?!" he shouted at the approaching Zelos.

"Actually, yes, I do you insolence bastard!" Zelos shouted and rushed forward.

"Whoa! Hold on!" though before Lloyd could jump in between them, Ratatosk thought ahead and shoved Lloyd to the side before clashing blades with Zelos.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem?!" Lloyd shouted at Zelos who sat before Raine who was healing his wounds, as was Emil who sat before Marta.

"I mean, one minute your quiet and tired and the next you're trying to kill one of your own traveling companions for no apparent reason! So if there is one, say so now!"

Zelos made no comment to Lloyd's angry rant, as he couldn't really argue or give an excuse to them.

"Zelos! I just don't get-ugh, never mind! Forget it…" Lloyd stopped himself and stood up. But the sound of Lloyd sounding like he's giving up on his lover, or even their relationship, Zelos didn't hesitate to stop him. When Lloyd started to walk away, Zelos stood up as well despite Raine's protests.

"Bud…" he whispered and Lloyd slowed down in his steps, as if questioning what he just heard, "Bud wait…"

Lloyd slowly turned around, a clear confusion spelled across his face. Zelos carefully approached his lover, though he limped a bit while doing so,

"Bud…can I…talk to you? Alone? Just the two of us? Privately?"

"……Of course."

Of course he's say that, like Lloyd would ever turn down such a simple request.

**-------------------**

The two took a short stroll as they followed the river and carried all their holy bottles for protection. When they believed they were far enough, the two sat next to the flowing body of water.

Neither said anything. Lloyd wanted to ask what Zelos wanted to talk about but they both knew that was an unnecessary question so Lloyd just patiently waited for Zelos to speak.

"…Did you think about it?" Zelos asked as he pulled up his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

"Think about…what?" Lloyd asked,

"What Ratatosk said…"

"What he…oh…" Zelos could hear it in Lloyd's voice that the boy not only felt guilty but he was concerned…for Zelos, "Well I didn't exactly have the time to think about what he told me to think about…"

"…What about now?"

"Zelos! I'm not going to answer that!" Lloyd exclaimed, almost appalled, "I'm tired! I'm frustrated! And my mind isn't clear! Even I know I'm going to give you a not-so-pleasant answer in my current state of mind!"

"I would understand if you did think about it though," Zelos replied in a calmer, but clearly upset, tone.

"Zelos I…Zelos…what's wrong?"

Of course he'd ask that! He WOULD ask that! Lloyd is the only one Zelos ever believed could truly read him like an open book. Lloyd would be the only one to notice just how _upset_ he really is. Then Lloyd would put everything aside, including his own bad emotions like anger, just to be sure that Zelos would feel better. He would forget everything just so he could feel worried.

"……Bud," Zelos shook his head and looked to his side to see Lloyd's concerned face, "I'm sorry. You know…for everything."

"Oh…no Zelos, I'm the one who's sorry. It was immature of me to act the way I acted," Lloyd apologized and Zelos shook his head again but for a 'no' this time.

"We were both pretty immature about it…but it's not just that, Bud…as much as I don't like Ratty any more than the next guy…he's right."

"About what?"

"About me…Lloyd, you deserve the best there is. And everyone knows I'm possibly the worst possible lover in the world."

"Oh come on, Zelos. I thought we got past putting yourself down and stuff that I don't see or care about!"

"No Lloyd listen…it really bothers me. What do you even see in me? I can't even find a really good quality about myself…and no, my looks don't count."

"Zelos…you really are upset about this…" Lloyd scooted over and felt Zelos's forehead, "Well you're not sick so I guess you are upset. I never thought I'd hear the day when you can't think of anything good to say about yourself."

Zelos only remained silent, and the concern Lloyd had just grown.

"Zelos listen to me: If you keep putting yourself below me, you'll never feel satisfied. Why should it matter? Love is love right?"

"It matters because I want the best for you…" Zelos replied and let out a tired sigh as he stared into his reflection in the water, "I know that people who truly love someone would go as far as letting that person go if it for the best. I can't do that, Lloyd. Everyone knows I'm possibly the most selfish person out there…and would never let you go. Heck, I get pissed off when you ignore me and give your attention to the sky to that prick-for-a-father you have!"

"Zelos…" Lloyd growled a warning in regards to that Kratos insult.

"Sorry…"

Lloyd only let out a sigh and scooted himself until he's right beside Zelos and so he could rest his head on the man's shoulder; though this action clearly caught Zelos by surprise.

"Many people in this world are selfish, Zelos…even me. Because I wouldn't let you go either. And I see lots of great things about you. I know you're loyal, kind, loving-"

"I'm not that loyal," Zelos cut in, "Well…now I am."

Lloyd lifted his head of the shoulder and moved himself so he can see Zelos's face as best he can.

"If you cheated on me, Zelos Wilder, I swear to the Goddess Martel that you will have _a lot _of making up to do if you ever want to earn my forgiveness!" Lloyd pouted and folded his arms though it sounded more like a warning than an actual threat or show of anger.

"Well…technically I didn't but I was going to," Zelos confessed as he lowered his legs, "…If Emil and Ratty didn't knock some sense into me."

Lloyd let out a sigh, almost of relief,

"Then there's nothing to worry about! So long as you learned your lesson. To me, you're still as loyal they come!"

Even now, Zelos sometimes just can't believe what he's hearing from Lloyd…

"Lloyd…?"

"Hm?"

"……What was it that we were fighting about 3 days ago?"

"Ah it was stupid," Lloyd shrugged and went back to sitting beside Zelos, "I wanted to top but you wouldn't let me. Well whatever, it's really not that important."

"Oh yeah…huh, that does sound of stupid."

"That's because it was."

"Well I'm sorry, Bud…" Zelos sincerely apologized and threw an arm around Lloyd to pull him closer, "I really am sorry…and frankly I don't care if you end up topping for the rest of our lives so long as you don't leave me."

"Oh stop, but I'm sorry too…" Lloyd lightly chuckled before continuing, "Although, I'd take you up on that because I know you can never submit yourself in sex for the rest of our lives."

"……I'm so happy on how much you know me," Zelos finally said and rested his head on Lloyd's, "But I'll let you top occasionally. I promise. Though I'm not sure why I even said 'no' in the first place…"

"You were just being stubborn I guess. Or your take too much pride for being the one topping. To me Zelos, you're still you no matter what."

"Oh? So does that mean I'll still be just as sexy when I'm under you?"

"Well you don't look any different so of course," Lloyd replied as if it was obvious.

Zelos wasn't even sure if Lloyd was being dense right now or serious…but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"I love you, Bud…you're my only hunny."

"I love you too, Zelos."

Zelos still doesn't think he deserves Lloyd…so he'll love him more than anyone else in the world and give Lloyd the love he deserves to have to make up for it.

When it was time to get back to the others, Zelos hugged Lloyd from behind while they walked and whispered those three words again.

Lloyd paused and turned his body around to give his lover a heartwarming kiss.

* * *

**So far, all my Tales fics don't have Ratty in it! Well he's in it since Emil's in it but he has no speaking lines! And he's one of my fav characters! So that's kind of why he has a bit more of a role in this story. I apologize if he ended up kind of OOC. **

**Gah! I'm so mad at myself! I still haven't made that over-protective-father-Kratos story that I mentioned in pretty much all my ToS fanfics!**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
